


A Late Night Walk

by corruptAnon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Boys Kissing, FACE Family, Human, Human AU, Human Names, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Two Fathers, Vampire!Gilbert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptAnon/pseuds/corruptAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Matthew just likes to get out of the house for a little while. On his walk in the woods he meets with a rare creature</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night Walk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching YouTube on my phone (CaptainSparklez POV of Mianite- but we don't have to go into detail). I'm not super proud of it but eh. It's whatever, since I did write it at 1 AM. This work is unbeta'd, feel free to point out mistakes. And it's probably pretty OOC. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, but never necessary.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, and am not profiting from this in any way.

Nights for Matthew sometimes got lonely. Despite plenty of family games with his fathers and brother, despite comfy movie nights and late night ice cream parties, loneliness crept into his bed and into his bones. Although he would have his stuffed bear beside him, and other various animals cloaking him, the chill and heart-clenching feeling of being alone sank its teeth deep into his chest and made him shiver. He didn't talk to anyone about it. No one would understand him, they really haven't before. And besides, it wasn't all that bad- being nearly invisible and all.

Those nights lead to walks such as the one he was enjoying now. The night was beautiful, the slightest wind threading its fingers in his hair, the moon brilliant among countless stars in the clear sky. Tonight something was a little different, something called him off the usual path through the woods. He clutched Kumajirou, his bear, to his chest as his feet moved nosily, crunching leaves and snapping twigs. His feet slow to a halt as he spots something in the moonlight.

A figure shifted and looked up at him. Violet eyes met with blood red ones, silver hair glossy in the moon. Blood seeped from the corner of its mouth. It shifted again, and Matthew's eyes moved from the figure to the black mass under it. A deer carcass, the stomach torn open and its organs ripped out. That's when Matthew took notice to the pink-red blob in the figure's hand. A heart. The red-eyed figure grinned before it sank its teeth into the center.

Matthew cringed a little as he listened to the slurping sound- the heart deflating as the blood gushed out, overfilled the mouth, and covered its mouth with bright red blood. When the desired amount of blood was sucked out of the heart the figure tossed it on the ground and righted itself. It looked human, except the abnormal pale skin, crimson eyes and snow hair.

“Hi,” it said before it licked its lips- which only succeeded in smeared blood all over its pale cheek. Another smirk tugged at its- his lips. Matthew could only stare at him, rigid and tense. “Are you scared?” Matthew shook his head, though he took a step backwards. “Liar. I can smell it.” he states tastelessly. He licks one of his fingers, and took a few steps toward the human.

“I-I'm not scared.” Matt states, his voice shook. Then like that, the figure was gone.

“Of course not.” a voice came from behind. Matthew jumped, dropped his bear and spun around to open air.

“Th-that wasn't nice.” Matthew told the air. He bent down to retrieve his bear, but jumped back at the chilling touch of a hand on his back. “N-Now stop that.” he said, and spun around again.

“Do you know what I am?” the thing asked, his voice came from everywhere.

“ _Enfant de la nuit*?”_ he asked in his fluent French. Though he was sure he knew the answer. The vampire appeared in front of him again, his lips stretched into a grin.

“Aren't you a smart boy,” the vampire mused, and picked up the teddy bear off the ground. He handed the Canadian the bear and drew to his full height, a good foot taller than the human. “But aren't you a little young to be out so late?” the Vampire asked, and kept a couple feet of distance between himself and the mundane.

“I'm old enough to know what- what I'm doing,” he replied, looking at the wet blood in his bear's ear, then glanced at the Vampire's hand, and noted the blood on them, still fresh and wet. “You don't... You don't scare me.” he confirmed again, and reached up to fix his glasses (a nervous gesture). The Night Child's lips caught in a smirk as he reached out and grabbed Matthew's chin and stepped closer to him.

“Your skin is porcelain... Oh look how hot your cheeks get.” the vampire commented, cold fingers traced his jaw and smeared blood over his cheek. Matthew flinched away at the feeling of the chilled liquid.

“Stop- Stop that. My dads will think something bad happened to me with blood on my face.” he reasoned, but that didn't stop him. His fingers drifted down the human's neck and over his pulse point, feeling the live blood flowing through.

“You shouldn't be out so late. It wouldn't be my fault if something 'bad' happened to you,” he said as his hand slowly wrapped around the slender neck in front of him. He felt both pulse points on either side of his neck, licking his bloodstained lips. “You smell so sweet, human.” he added, leaned in, and sniffed him.

“Matthew.” the human said, shy and nervous. Why did he just give a bloodsucker his name...?

“Matthew,” he repeated, hand loosening and finally releasing his neck. He stepped closer, though, his head turned up slightly to smell the scents wind brought to him. “I'm called Gilbert,” he said, and searching the boy with his blood coloured eyes. Matthew shifted a bit uncomfortably, directing his violet eyes away. “Nervous... shy...” the vampire muttered, naming the obvious characteristics wafting off of Matt. “Cute,” he added, and that made the Canadian's cheeks flame anew. He looked down, away from the leech, taking a generous step back. “Ah, now you're scared.”

“Don't s-say I'm cute. For all I know you- you'll eat me.” Matthew said, making a face. Gilbert let out a bark of laughter, a grin on his face- showing his oversized canines.

“Adorable. I would only take some...” he cooed, and winked at him. It made something twist in Matthew's stomach. “What would you do if I just kissed you right now?” he asked, and moved closer to him.

“Do-Don't.” was his only reply, his feet scuttling back some. The vampire grinned a little more, red eyes glowing. He continued to approach. Matthew gave a little yelp as his feet caught a root and he tumbled backward. Gilbert caught him last minute, pulled him up and tugged him to his chest.

“Now I am a sort of hero, yes? Why don't you give me a kiss in gratitude?” but Matthew only looked away, cheeks red. “I can hear your heart racing.” he mumbled.

“That's because I almost died, idiot.” he lied, his body stiffened when he felt the Vampire lean down and press his nose to the human's neck- sniffing.

“Hmm.” was all he said.

“Ahh-!!” he jumped back in surprise when he felt a cold tongue run across his neck. He struggled some, caught in the steel grip of Gilbert before giving up his fruitless endeavour. “Don't do that, _sangsue**._ ” he growled with a sudden boldness, hand pressed against the chest of the blood sucker.

“Why not? Your pulse rate increased, you must be enjoying something I'm doing,” Gilbert reasoned with a smirk. “Just give me a kiss.”

Matthew looked away with a scowl and red cheeks before he looked back. He gave him a sudden short kiss on the cheek. Gilbert sighed and captured his chin before he could pull back too far. He pulled the Canadian closer and drew him close again. He leaned in and pressed their lips together for a longer moment.

When they pulled away the Vampire gave him a loose smirk before backing off two steps, then vanished. Matthew licked his lips and tasted the metallic lingering tang of blood. He felt a soft tingle on his lips. He gave himself a small smile, his cheek heated, and muttered. “Gilbert.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The French in this is totally from Google translate, forgive me if it's wrong. I don't know any substantial French.  
> Enfant de la nuit* = Child of the night  
> sangsue** = Leech.


End file.
